


live passionately tonight

by sabinelagrande



Series: born this way [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Radek Zelenka, M/M, Sub Ronon Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	live passionately tonight

Ronon was beautiful all the time, whether he was whirling about in combat or just sitting quietly to himself; but, perhaps selfishly, Radek was certain he was never more beautiful than he was like this, kneeling naked on the rug in the middle of Radek's room, awaiting instructions.

Radek circled him, taking him in from all angles, his hand trailing along Ronon's skin as he moved. He had always liked this part, the anticipation of it, the calm before the storm.

"On the bed, flat on your back," he said, stepping away and watching him go; as usual, Ronon didn't waste any time. "Hands on the blankets. Do not move them until I say."

Radek gave him a moment before joining him, smoothing a hand along Ronon's side before climbing into the bed and on top of him. It was a little awkward, but it was so worth it; he leaned down over Ronon's body, kissing him hard. Except for enthusiastically kissing him back, Ronon didn't move a muscle; he balked at ropes and bondage of any kind, but his capitulation, his insistence on controlling his body completely at Radek's order, more than made up for it.

He kissed his way down the side of Ronon's face, concentrating on the spot below his ear that always made him groan. He traced the line of Ronon's collar with his fingertips, biting him carefully but firmly just beneath it. It was such a luxury for both of them, the fact that Ronon could actually wear it and Radek could claim it; Radek was neither blind nor stupid, and he knew that many members of the expedition- senior staff definitely included- would much prefer not to have to hide.

"You may touch me," he said, and Ronon didn't hesitate, running his big hands up Radek's thighs and settling them on his waist. His grip tightened as Radek thumbed and pinched at his nipples, hard enough to hurt a little. His cock was hard against Radek's, and he moaned softly as Radek thrust a few times, rubbing them together.

Radek was probably sure he was supposed to take more time, to draw it out until Ronon was begging him for it, but it only bored the both of them. He kneeled up, reaching behind him to hold Ronon's cock in place so he could slowly sink down on it. It hadn't been easy to prepare himself without Ronon's help, but it was more than worth it for the look of surprise on Ronon's face as he slid easily inside.

It took a few moments, but when he'd taken Ronon all the way down, he ground against him, getting used to the delicious stretch. Ronon was breathing heavily, clearly keeping himself under control; Radek leaned down, feeling him move inside, and kissed him again, until they were both breathless.

Radek extracted himself with some difficulty, leaning back, and started to slowly ride him, one hand on Ronon's chest for support. Ronon's hands roamed over his body, stroking over him; he avoided Radek's cock, just like he knew he should, which was both pleasing and frustrating on Radek's end. He couldn't keep up slow for long, moving faster on Ronon's cock, taking him deep and hard. It was enough to make him gasp, his fingers digging into Ronon's skin; Ronon only held him tighter, helping him along, his big hands on Radek's waist.

Very soon, it was too much; Radek slowed down, moving all the way up and all the way down on every stroke. "Touch me," he said, and Ronon took his cock into his hand, stroking it quickly, just how Radek liked. "You may ask me for it."

Ronon groaned loudly. "Can I come?"

Radek considered denying him, just because he could; that was hot all on its own, having that kind of power over him. He had, however, always believed in positive reinforcement, and refusing after he'd been so good would just send the wrong message. "You may come when I do," he said, bending down over him. "Make me come."

Ronon all but growled, thrusting up hard into him, and Radek ground down to meet him, gasping and moaning. It didn't take much at all, not with Ronon moving just right inside of him, his hand tight around Radek's cock; Radek pushed down hard and came, clenching around Ronon's cock. Ronon made a desperate noise and followed him, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

Radek felt no particular need to disentangle himself; Ronon was nice and solid, enough so that they were both comfortable with Radek sprawled out on top of him. He kissed his sub's chest, laying his cheek against it. "You make me very happy."

One of Ronon's hands came up, stroking his back. "Then I did good?"

"Of course you did," Radek said reassuringly.

Ronon held him closer, kissing the top of his head. "Good."


End file.
